The other side
by Sugargirl5
Summary: This is the other side of the story, the story of the werewolves. It starts with Sam, Emily and Leah, a tragic lovestory with a happy end for only two people... Romance and lemons in later chapters.
1. Sam POV: The reason

**Hi everyone!  
I wanted to write the other side of the story, aside from the vampires. So I decided to write some werewolf romance and I really like Sam and Emily, so that's what the first chapter is about. It's part of their story, with a little bit of Leah in it too. I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all Stephenie Meyer's. I may use some sentences from New Moon and Eclipse where she explains imprinting.**

**Sam: The reason**

It had been over a month since I had first changed into a… werewolf. Even when I just thought the word it almost made me throw up in disgust. I had changed into a monster. And I didn't even mind that much that _I _was feeling miserable now, but the fact that I was hurting Leah too was almost unbearable. We had been a in love with each other for so long and I loved her with my whole heart. There had to be a way to work this out – to stop hurting her –, but I couldn't explain to her what had happened to me, what I'd become, it was against the rules… And I was afraid that even if I could explain it to her, she wouldn't want me anymore. Who would want to stay with a monster?

I was on my way to Leah right now, she wanted me to meet Emily Young, a cousin or something like that who came to visit her. I didn't really care, but if it made Leah happy... It was one of the few things I could do for her right now. And she was coping very well under the circumstances; I knew she loved me too, otherwise she would've broken up with me a long time ago. I knew she had been worried sick during the time I was missing; especially because I couldn't give a proper explanation for my sudden departure after I had finally calmed down enough to change back to my human form.

I sighed when I drove into Leah's street and parked my car in front of her house. I walked toward the front door and tried to keep up a human pace; I still had to get used to the strength and speed I had now – actually the strength and the speed were the only things I liked about my new life.

Leah opened the door before I had even ringed the bell and the huge smile on her face made me happy too. It was the first smile I'd seen on her face since our last night together before I had changed for the first time, so maybe Emilie Young's visit was a good thing, now Leah could at least get her mind off of our problems for a couple of days.

She took my hand and I pulled her into my arms as soon as we were inside. I kissed her – carefully, I had to make sure I didn't hurt her now – and kept my arm around her waist while we walked to the living room.

That was the first time I saw her. She had the most beautiful face I'd ever seen and shiny, black hair that reached all the way down to her waist. Her dark, almond-shaped eyes were curious, her smile was sweet and gentle.  
But the most important thing was that gravity shifted; it's the only way to try to explain what it felt like. The earth didn't hold me in place anymore, it was _her_.

'Sam, this is Emily. Emily, I'd like you to meet Sam, my boyfriend.' Leah said.

That shook me out of my awed gaze toward Emily. It seemed like an entire century had passed while… _it_ – I didn't know what happened or how to call it – happened, but in reality it had only been a couple of seconds since I had kissed Leah in the hallway. It had been seconds ago I'd been willing to fight for my relationship with Leah and now… it's not like I didn't _care_, it just wasn't the most important thing anymore because it had nothing to do with Emily and Emily was my whole world now. I had absolutely no idea why and how and what the hell just happened, but for some strange reason this didn't freak me out. It was quite the opposite, actually; I felt relaxed, peaceful, like I had finally found my place on this earth and my reason to live.

'It's very nice to finally meet you, Sam. I've heard so much about you.' she spoke, her voice sounded like a melody in my ears. Oh my god, I couldn't believe myself. Had I really just thought that? What had _happened_ to me?!

'I-it's nice to meet you too.' I managed to choke out.

She was so beautiful, I couldn't help but stare at her. Her dark eyes stared back at me, confused and a little afraid maybe – she obviously had no idea what was wrong with me.

'Sam?' Leah asked. 'Are you alright?'

Then it finally dawned on me. Leah. I had promised her everything – a house at the beach, a wonderful honeymoon, marriage, children, everything she wanted. And now – in one second – my whole existence had changed, it circled around one person now. I _did _love Leah very, very much and I still wanted all those things with her, but I loved Emily more. There was no way to describe what I felt for Emily, no way to explain all the feelings that raged through my body. I had never felt so protective about a human being, but now… I knew I would protect Emily from everything, I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. A little voice in the back of my mind wondered how it was possible my whole life could change by only seeing one person, not even by talking to her, but just by _seeing_ her.

'I-I have to go.' I mumbled.

No matter how much pain it would cause me to be away from Emily, I had to do it. For Leah, for the other girl I loved. The love I felt for Leah was nothing compared to my adoration and devotion for Emily, but it was strong enough to still want Leah to be happy.

So I just stormed through the door, feeling disgusted with myself for betraying Leah at the same time I was floating with the pure, irrational love I had just felt for Emily.

**Please review me, I'd like to know what you think about my first werewolf romance :)! Next: Emily POV.**


	2. Emily POV: Wounded

**I'm glad people want to read more of this story, so here is Emily's POV. Enjoy!**

**Emily: Wounded**

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. A week ago, my life had been simple – I had been the normal, happy girl I'd always been, laughing and having fun with my friends and family. Then Aunt Sue had invited me to come to La Push to stay with her, and of course I had happily accepted the offer – Leah had always been like a sister to me and I really wanted to meet her boyfriend. She couldn't stop talking about some boy named Sam, but lately she had been worried about him. She said he had disappeared for a while and when he came back, he was different, but he didn't tell her anything…

When I had seen him for the first time in Leah's living room, Sam had looked at me… strangely. Now I knew he had _imprinted_ on me during those awkward moments, apparently he believed there was some creepy werewolf connection between us and he couldn't tell Leah he had changed into a mythical creature because he hadn't imprinted on _her_. Right.  
But sometimes the look in his eyes made me doubt my skepticism; he'd told me that when you imprinted on someone, you felt an inexplicable attraction and love for that person and I had noticed that his look instantly became adoring when his eyes found me. He'd said that werewolves find their soul mates like this, but the weird thing was that Sam had never tried to kiss me. He'd never made a move, never even looked at me like other boys did. He respected me and he always waited for me to take the first step, he said that he only cared about my happiness. Of course I was flattered by all the attention he was giving me, but what about Leah? She was my cousin, my friend, my sister – I couldn't hurt her like that, could I? But I was falling in love too… I could feel it, I could feel my heart accelerating whenever he was near and I felt the most intense feelings I'd ever known when he looked at me. It was almost impossible to resist that kind of adoration and commitment.

I was thinking all of this over while I was lying on my bed. In the beginning I didn't want him; I thought he was just being pushy and obnoxious… but then the accident happened. I was still recovering from Sam's attack last week. Suddenly – I have no idea why – he just lost control. Someone had said something that pissed him off and the next thing I knew, I was smacked down on the ground while long nails pierced my skin and tore the flesh of my cheek all the way down my arm to my right hand. When I looked up, Sam was gone and a huge wolf was growling where he had been standing just one second ago.

And then his eyes – which were half-crazed and wild – turned soft again and a tormented howl erupted from his mouth when he saw what he'd done to me. For a couple of seconds it was just us staring at each other, both horrified, and then it was suddenly crowded. I saw Billy, Uncle Harry and another man I didn't know bending over me and Sam had phased back into his human form.

'Emily? Emily, can you hear me? I'm so sorry, please, Emily, listen to me! Stay with me! Emily, please! Please… please…' Sam's voice was more than panicked, it was agonized and full of disgust of what he'd done, of what he'd become.

He started sobbing and buried his face in his hands, I had never seen him this vulnerable before. He'd always seemed like such a strong guy – almost a man now –, and here he was, sobs wracking his huge body. While I was looking at him, my vision was getting blurry and the pain slowly started to slip through the thick layer of confusion and fear.

And now I was lying here, waiting for him. He was coming to visit me and I was looking forward to it, to my own surprise and revulsion. How could I do this to Leah? How could I fall in love with her Sam, with the boy she had been crazy about for so long?  
But, on the other hand, how _couldn't _I fall in love with him? It was impossible not to see the ridiculous amount of love he felt for me and it was unbearable to even think I wouldn't return that love.

A soft knock on my door broke off the almost unstoppable stream of thoughts flooding through my mind.

'Come in.' I said.

The door opened and Sam came in with a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers in his hand.

'Th-these are for you.' he mumbled while he looked at my face to try to fathom my reaction to his presence. He was horrified when I'd been mad at him after that awful afternoon when he'd lost control; he'd literally fallen to his knees and begged me to forgive him. He'd said that if he could, he'd throw himself in front of a bus to make me feel better – but of course, because he's a werewolf, that wasn't a solution either. Not that I wanted him to kill himself. I just wanted him to go on with his life with Leah, like they'd both planned it, and forget me, but it wasn't that simple.

'Thank you so much, Sam, they're beautiful.' I said and I tried to smile at him without hurting myself by stretching the wounds on my face.

At the same moment I thanked him for the flowers, his whole face lit up with exultation, he was thrilled – almost euphoric – that I liked them, that he had been able to do something for me. I instantly felt bad for what I'd put him through the last days; I'd yelled at him that he should go back to Leah and I'd said horrible things to him, and even after all that, he still seemed to love me like no-one else had ever done. I didn't deserve him, not at all, though he seemed to think the exact opposite – he thought that _he_ wasn't worthy of being with _me_.

He came to my bed and kneeled beside it. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me, adoringly, like I was the most precious and beautiful girl on earth, even with my ruined face.  
I gazed back, getting lost in the depth of his dark eyes. No words were needed to express what we felt that moment, our looks and expressions told more than words could ever do. We felt love and commitment for each other, but at the same time we felt each other's sadness. Sadness, because our love caused someone else we also loved pain. Our love would make us happier than ever, but it would break Leah's heart and we both knew it. Though we knew this tragic fact, we also knew that there was no way we could ignore these feelings; we didn't have a choice, we _had_ to be together.

Once we'd both figured that out, Sam broke the silence and said the words that made all our sorrows disappear.

'Emily, I love you.'

And his lips crashed down on mine.

**I really enjoyed writing this, I always wanted to know Sam and Emily's story. Please review me to tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you want me to continue this story or not, I thought maybe I could write a little slice of lemon (sweet and romantic lemon, of course :)), and Sam's proposal later on… What do you think?**


	3. Sam POV: Pained pleasure

**Sam's POV again and maybe a little slice of lemon this time? Who knows… :) I think Sam and Emily's relationship is pretty similar to Bella and Edward's relationship, so I added some connections, who can find them ;)?**

**Sam: Pained pleasure**

I'd done it. The one thing I had promised myself only a week and a half ago – and that was never to hurt Leah again. I knew she'd been devastated when I had left without even one word of goodbye – I had a pretty good reason, though, I'd changed into a big wolf and I had no clue how to phase back –, but even the despair of me gone missing couldn't have been as worse as the look of pure agony I'd seen on her face just a minute ago.

When I'd told her about Emily – her own niece, to make it even more despicable – and me, she didn't move at first. It was like all the feelings, all the thoughts had evaporated from her body; her look was empty. That was until I said 'goodbye' and tried to escape through the door, away from the damage I'd caused – involuntarily, but still, _I _had caused the empty, dead look on her face.  
As soon as I had turned around to try to leave like the coward I was, she'd grabbed my arm and begged me to stay. And I _wanted_ to stay, I still loved her exactly as much as I had done before I'd seen Emily, but as much as I wished it would be enough, it just wasn't. It would never, ever be enough and I would always have to live with the thought of what I had done, the memory of the heartbreak and agony that was written all over Leah's face when I had stepped through that door.  
I practically ran down the driveway, looking behind me one more time to mouth 'I'm sorry'. I had to get out of there so I could face my own pain alone; I could deal with my own agony, but I could not bear Leah's. I'd seen the look in her eyes and I knew she would never forgive me for this. Good. I didn't deserve forgiveness and I would never forgive myself either, so the hate for me would be something we would always have in common.

I pushed my legs faster, driving my muscles to a speed I'd never reached before. I didn't even know where I was running to until I had reached Emily's house; I thought I had just been running, but my subconscious knew me better than my own brain. I'd thought I wanted to be alone, but now I realized I just wanted to be with Emily tonight. My love, my life, my world. But even my love for Emily I had already screwed up. I had lost my temper once, just one time when I hadn't been in control of myself, and I had hurt Emily. My reason and the spill of my existence, the only justification for my miserable life. And though I knew she had forgiven me, I would never, ever forgive myself; the image of my claws tearing apart her skin would always haunt me.

She opened the door after the first knock, she'd been expecting me. We didn't say anything, words weren't necessary. After one look on my face – I didn't know the exact amount of pain she saw there –, she pulled me into her arms, stroking my back soothingly. Her hands trailed idle patterns as I sobbed onto her shoulder.  
After a while, the pain was slowly being pushed back by other feelings: desire, passion. It wasn't being pushed _away_, only pushed _back_, back to another part of my mind where it hurt less – a part that seemed surprisingly insignificant compared to the other parts that were slowly defeating the rest.

I pulled up my head and stared into Emily's eyes. All I saw was concern and love. Concern and love for me, the monster that had ruined her face. Not that she was less beautiful now, she was still the most gorgeous woman on earth, though she didn't believe that, she never saw herself clearly.

I couldn't help it. I was disgusted with myself and helpless at the same time – disgusted because I was able to think of this right now when I'd just hurt Leah so badly and helpless because I couldn't repress the overwhelming and unparalleled passion I felt for the woman in my arms.

My lips crushed against hers with the same desperate desire as I'd kissed her a couple of days ago in her bedroom.  
I scooped her up into my arms, my lips never leaving hers as I carried her to the bedroom. I knew we both wanted this, I could see the same feelings I had in her eyes. By the time we reached the bedroom door, we'd already lost half of our clothes; our need for each other was too strong, we both couldn't hold it back. I didn't know what this was, these extreme feelings I'd never had before. Of course I'd made love to Leah before, but never in my life I'd experienced something like this.

I gently laid her down onto the bed, carefully holding my weight up so I wouldn't crush her. I looked at her body in awe, I couldn't believe how extraordinary beautiful she was – and she was mine. I lowered myself onto her, entering her as I placed feather-light kisses all over her face, worshipping her, saying her name with the reverence she deserved.

I can't even begin to explain how it felt to be fully connected to her, to be one with her. Every touch of her fingers left a burning trail on my already overheated skin; every kiss sent a jolt of electricity through me; every time my lips and tongue caressed her skin, euphoria numbed my mind.

We moved together like we were made for each other, like two pieces that were meant to be connected. Our hips met each other with desperate thrusts as our lips locked in a feverish kiss.

Then her nails dug into my back and we clung to each other as we finally reached that sweet oblivion that made us forget the devastation our love had caused for a moment.

**I know the lemon wasn't that explicit, but sometimes I want to clear my mind from the way more explicit lemons in 'Now it's official' :). I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you'd like to read next in this story.**


End file.
